Brooding and Sneezing
by MangaMistress
Summary: Uchiha's are bad enough to deal with at the best of times but feel worse for the guy who has to take of one in particular that lets himself get sick. A/N- a very cheesy fic about the realtionship between Kisame and Itachi.


A while ago when I had writers block during one of my other fics, i started this little piece jsut for fun. I always end up getting dramatically involved and turn it into a Mills and Boon novel. So, beware, there is some hefty cheese in this but I personally liked it. Bare this in mind too, I started it two months ago, left it and went back to it three days ago. So, I haven't' entirely proof read it and there's bound to be a bunch of mistakes. Which means, if you feel the need to review just for the sole purpose of pointing out my mistakes that you seem to have so much free time to mull over, don't bother. It's a fanfic and nothing more.

* * *

For the land of fire, it could sure rain pretty heavy when it wanted too. It was almost like being back in Kirigakure; a sky of endless grey decorated with darker patches. The water that fell from the cloudy sky pockets could feel like a fresh, morning shower or prickle your skin with icy touch. Those first fallen drops always seem to carry a strange metallic and almost polluted scent no matter where you are. Kisame took a long breadth of the evening rain and faintly remembered the day he graduated from Kirigakure academy; such a sloppy and uncoordinated kill but the blood had shed deliciously. It was almost as if rainy days made Kisame happy.

"Attchoo!" If it weren't for the walking mucus bucket trailing behind him.

"Itachi, that's the fifth time in the last hour you've sneezed. Why don't you admit you're sick again?"

"Die told due, dime not sick" Really difficult to make that argument when you're supporting yourself by one arm against a tree, in the middle of the rain and the 'I could collapse at any moment' face. This had to be the third time in the last two months. The weather couldn't be helping much. Kisame could walk in weather ten times this torrential and it'd feel no worse than a drizzle. Itachi, on the other hand, was struggling to keep up the same resistance. The young Uchiha was nearly bent over breathless, huffing and puffing like he'd ran for days on end. "C'mon, Itachi. We'll find some where dry to stop"

"Die said dime I'm fined!" Kisame sighed and folded his arms. Itachi was going to be stubborn again.

"Say 'fine' without a 'D' in it" Itachi went quiet. Didn't even bother to look up. Kisame never got to gloat though because, a moment later, Itachi's hand slid from the damp bark of the tree, took itself and Itachi's body with it. The demon shark just managed to catch his comrade as Itachi fell to his knees. The Uchiha looked even worse close up; his dark hair was clinging to his to his pale skin and dripped cold moisture along Itachi's face. The young ninja's cloak was slightly open around the torso where Kisame could feel his partner was soaked all the way to the shivering skin beneath. "Stubborn weasel"

It didn't take long for Kisame to find shelter. A great advantage about the land of fire is the mixtures of terrain. The blue ninja had easily found an open clearing in the middle of the wood with a collection of small caves towering in the centre. Nature's free hotel. It was a nuisance trying to carry to Itachi around but he was considerable lighter than the scale covered Samehada so it wasn't difficult to move. Once inside, Kisame let the arm around his shoulder slide off against the cave wall. Itachi's eyes were open but he didn't seem to be looking at anything in particular. His breathing was shallow and appeared to be a struggle. Apart from the occasional sniff, the Uchiha looked more lifeless than usual. A blue hand was pressed against the younger ninja's forehead after removing the blemished head-band but he barely acknowledged it.

"Fuck! You're burning up pretty bad. You've never been _this_ sick before" The swordsman removed his weapon from his back and placed it down. He quickly made several hand signs and placed them against the Uchiha's soaked chest. "Don't move okay? There's a town not far from here. I'll see if I can find a doctor. I'm not letting Deidara's birthday come early" No reply. Barely even a breadth to indicate the ill ninja had heard.

Without Samehada, Kisame's speed could be rivalled by very few. He easily glided through the mess of leaves and branches towards the scent of chimney smoke. The demon shark had been hesitant about leaving his partner alone and half dead in a cave but he'd rather than bring him into a village where someone could recognise them and call an ambush. Doctor's offices were normally easy to find and even easier in a small town like this. There had to be no more than a hundred of so people living here. Five minutes in and Kisame had already spotted a building with a green cross on the door. Warm light from the inside poured from the windows into the miserable , wet evening street. This must be a peaceful village, Kisame thought to himself because the door wasn't even locked. Inside was pretty much your typical Doctor's room; crisp-clean examination bed, clear view cabinets stocked with multiple bottles, white boxes and a stuffy old crow to complete the picture. She was a short old bird, topped with a head of tightly wound grey hair and a large pair of glasses. She was perched on a high chair, scribbling away at papers on her desk before her door burst open at an ungodly hour. For a moment she thought her old eyes were playing tricks on her but, sure enough, a very tall man with _blue _skin was marching up to her.

"My comrade is sick" The old doctor nudged her spectacles and gave this strange visitor and overall glance.

"You shinnobi never waste time with detail do you?" Kisame didn't ask and wasn't even curious as to how she knew he was ninja. Maybe this place had more missing nin pass through than Kisame thought. If she tried to alert anyone, the demon shark would have the pleasure of slicing her face off. The old doctor plucked herself down, reached into a floor level cupboard for her 'home-visit' bag and before she could ask how far she's have to walk, she was hoisted over the demon shark's shoulder and taken back to the caves where her next patient was waiting. Maybe it was time to consider retirement.

The rain hadn't let up once in hours. Not even a little. However, the heavy down pour did little to wash away the stench hovering in the air around the cave. When Kisame reached the hideout, he nearly dropped the old lady down the cliff side when he saw his concealment Jutsu was broken.

"Itachi!" Concealment Justus's only brake for one of two reasons; if you moved or if someone managed to find you. When the demon shark spotted his partner laying sprawled out on the ground, he feared the latter. There was no sign on chakra in the air though, just that stench. Kisame picked up Itachi from the ground and let the lifeless weight rest against his propped up knee. Faint breadths escaped the Uchiha, carrying the source of that foul smell.

"Looks like the poor boy threw up" Kisame flinched, not at the voice but at the sudden bright light flashing over him. After adjusting, Kisame saw what the old was squawking about; Itachi's lower face and collar bone were stained with a pale liquid. "When did you last see him eat?"

"Five days ago" She gave the blue ninja an accusing glare. "You think we eat and sleep at the same time? We're not exactly 'free to roam' shinnobi, Lady." She reached into her bag and pulled out a stethoscope. "Take off that cloak of his so I can examine him" Minutes went by with a routine health check. The old doctor listened to the heart rhythm and lung inhalations, took a temperature, checked pupil dilation and a quick throat check. Kisame has taken the time to set up a small fire. Itachi had been shivering and shaking beneath his touch earlier and a source of heat couldn't hurt. Luckily for Kisame, there were bundles of dry wood scraps left by previous visitors. Hopefully, this would keep Itachi from getting any worse. The young ninja had never been this sick before. On previous occasions, Itachi's ill health was nothing more than a simple lack of energy and a cough caused by overusing Mangekyou . But not, the younger man looked he could barely inhale. Maybe all those minor ailments were a warning for something bigger? It wasn't abnormal to not see Itachi eat because that was there system. (While one slept, the other stood guard and ate their rations) After seeing the film of bile across Itachi's face though, it didn't look he's eaten in a while and that was all his stomach could force out. What if he had pneumonia or something? What if it's something worse and he doesn't recover? What is he's….dying?

"Flu"

"What?"

"You heard me. A touch of flu. That's it" The old coot had to be off her rocker. Since when does the flu incapacitate a S-class missing nin like Itachi? "The empty stomach doesn't help and neither does the dehydration. Did your friend suffer through some kind of trauma recently?" If you want to call 'life' trauma.

"Why?"

"Because if my years of experience with you rogue bunch are worth anything, I'd say he was trying to kill himself" Not many things could surprise Kisame but that, left him a little stunned. The old doc' reached into her bag again, plucked out a small, white tub and tossed it to Kisame before packing up her things. "Keep him warm. Give him something to eat and drink when he wakes up and make sure he, at least, rests for a day. I know your sort can't keep still for long but if he _wants _to get better then tell him to stay put" Before Kisame had the chance to get up and take her back to her village before anyone noticed she was gone, the old bird squawked again. "One more thing" She was getting really annoying now. "I don't know much about his friend of yours but, if you ask me, I'd say he's got a lot on his mind"

"What gives you that impression"

"Young, strong men don't take a simple illness this so badly. You ninja see your fair share of death. Maybe he's taking it to heart a little more you realise. With barely a moment left to tell the crazy doc' where she could shove it, a puff of smoke filled the air and a grey owl took flight into the rain, carrying the bag in its talons. Kisame watched her leave and let his attention wander back to his sick team-mate.

"You always were a ladies man, Uchiha"

XXXX

Seven years. Almost eight years since Kisame had been partnered up with Itachi. It wasn't until tonight though, that the demon shark was discovering how much and how little he knew about the Uchiha. He knew Itachi's skills, combat techniques and some hidden Jutsus. Kisame even recognised Itachi's fondness of traditional tea houses and simple foods like, rice balls with seaweed. What the demon shark didn't know was what Itachi thought about or what he was like before joining Akatsuki. The rumour was that that Itachi successful killed all but one of his entire clan. If it was true, the young assassin never divulged in any detail. Such a shame. Kisame would have loved to hear how a slaughter like that went down. Now, there were other signs of a hidden Itachi emerging. The poor sleep and light diet were nothing new but it had never been at this extreme a level. What was going on in that weasel's head?

The old crow -owl- had left a tub of Vaseline behind with Kisame. Classic stuff for colds and crap like that. It probably wouldn't be a good idea to wait for Itachi to wake up and apply it himself. The fish net shirt and dark top slipped off easily. Very easily. Itachi was built with a lean muscle rather than bulk but it wasn't difficult to miss the sunken stomach and the slightly protruding ribs. The older ninja scooped a dollop of the tinted gel and began the application. The process was slow and careful. Kisame wanted to get a thick layer across Itachi's chest so he wouldn't have to do it again. The doctor did say Itachi needed rest so Kisame kept the pace to a minimum and spread the gel gently.

"You're a mystery, Itachi. You make everything look so easy and there's barely a living thing that can touch you. Look at you now, sick as a dog. Kisame couldn't help the smile until Itachi suddenly started coughing. It sounded dry and painful but Itachi still didn't stir from his exhausted sleep. Kisame wiped his hands, covered Itachi up with both their cloaks and sighed. "I had no idea you were this miserable"

XXXX

That night, a stray bat had no idea how luck it was to be alive. It had taken refuge in a cave, the thunder was throwing off its sonar and the small creature had sought out shelter. As it hung from an old root in the soft rock ceiling, the current occupant of the cave took aim, grateful for a bit of sport to pass the time. The bat remained oblivious, its eyes covered to block the light of the fire and the hunter too stealthy to be heard even by sensitive ears. It was a sudden and loud out-burst that threw off the aim and caused the kunai to pierce stone wall instead of soft flesh. The bat's fierce hiss was unnoticed and silent compared to the agonising cries.

"Aaaaarghh! Take them out! Take them out!" Kisame fought tooth and scale against Itachi. He had to exert a great deal of strength and even channel deep chakra directly into his arms to just hold the Uchiha's arms down. Itachi was still asleep. Earlier, while Kisame was about to enjoy some target practice, the Uchiha had begun to stir. The younger ninja's fingers started to stiffen by his side, his teeth gnashed and heels of his feet shifted in the dirt. The cry came afterwards as well as the attempt to claw his own eyes out before Kisame caught him in time. The Uchiha's body must have sensed the interception and counter-acted by slamming his head against the ground. Kisame reacted fast throwing his torso on top of Itachi to pin the arms and clutch the head to keep it from shattering.

There was only so much the Uchiha could fight off in his sleep induced state and thrashing as hard as he could seemed to be the extent of his abilities. Suddenly, despite having the bulk of Kisame's weight on top of him, Itachi threw his body upright and nearly tossed the shark ninja into the fire in the process. The blue assassin watched silently. His comrade; a beacon of composure, a master of deadly, mind warping jutsu's and truly, cold hearted killer was breaking down right in front of Kisame's eyes. Trails of sweat trickled from the panting Uchiha's forehead. His chest heaved heavily in desperation for air. The eyes, the essence of a pure and deadly Uchiha, were wide and looked they were screaming. A flicker of shock suddenly crossed over them when Itachi reached up to touch his own ace. As the fingers puller back, they became stained with the Uchiha's blood. Itachi stared t them, his mouth slightly open as if he was trying to say something that might answer his internal trauma.

It was a stupid assumption but, when it came to Itachi, Kisame believed his comrade was immune to thing like fear and worry. However, seeing such a terrified look in the Uchiha's eyes was close to unbelievable. Kisame dared to speak.

"Itachi?" The younger ninja gasped, another thing the shark had never witnessed in Itachi before. "You okay?" Despite looking directly at the demon shark, Itachi didn't appear to actually see Kisame. Those foreign, scared eyes looked back at the dots of crimson and slowly returned to the blue man next to him. Kisame kept very still. He was less than arms length away and any sudden movement, around any high class ninja, could lead to nasty confrontation. Kisame remained still when Itachi stared at his uncloaked chest and tentatively brought his shaking hands closer and closer to the bare skin. It was lie the younger ninja was being dangled by Sasori's chakra strings. Both Kisame and Itachi watched as the Uchiha's very pale hands slowly brushed past the slightly noticeable ribs,. Inch by inch, they moved closer to each other to meet, as if sacred of the contact.

Kisame impatiently moved but kept to steady pace. The blue assassin had been aware of his protective instinct towards the superior ninja for some time now but it felt it enhanced the fear in the victims when they realised who the stronger opponent really was. It was this instinct though, that helped Kisame pull Itachi back to reality. A large blue hand settled on Itachi's bare shoulder. Kisame shocked himself at this strange show of affection toward Itachi and became stunned when the Uchiha fell against him. The shark demon felt the collar of his vest rub against his neck as the younger assassin clung to it, like he was about to fall through some sort of invisible gorge below them. Kisame looked around anxiously for someone to proved the answer to this strange behaviour. It didn't help when very odd noises that sounded a lot like sobs were coming from the younger ninja. Kisame felt like he should say something or, better yet, knock Itachi out with blunt force trauma.

Kisame tried sensing for some sort of genjutsu because that was the only thing he could think of that possessed him to encircle his large, blue arms around the whimpering Uchiha.

"It's.....okay, Itachi?" Kisame felt awkward at the phrase he just uttered. It wasn't like him to use of even think about words of comfort. He was relieved when he was able to loosed his arms as Itachis stirred. The Uchiha sat back and looked around the cave. Kisame saw the familiar face of the clan killer return s the eyes analysed the rustled cloaks, the piling ash in the fire and the strong scent rising from his naked chest. Once again, the Uchiha touched scratches on his skin but in a more calculating manner the he had before. Kisame had expected to see Itachi gather up his things, sit against a wall and not utter word for the rest of the night. In the back if the blue assassin's mind, Kisame thought or maybe hoped Itachi would confide in the demon shark a little. The Uchiha's erratic and rare behaviour had thrown the blue assassin off a little that the possibility of Itachi confiding what went on in that mind of his seemed likely. What Kisame hadn't predicted was to see Itachi bring his knees close to his chest, lean his elbows against them and hide his face as best as he could between his legs.

"You....you weren't meant to see me....like that". For all the composure Itachi tried to sustain, faint traces of a swollen throat that usually came with crying, like when a child struggles to speak and hiccups every few seconds because they are trying to cry and talk at the same time. Kisame was still close to Itachi and the demon shark was battling with his protective instinct. He lost. He reached out and, with a bizarre gentleness he wasn't aware he had, nestled on top of a head of soft, black hair. Itachi didn't stir which Kisame interpreted as an affirmation that the gesture was tolerated. The protective instinct tried to go a little further. Kisame massive hand kneaded a slow circle, steadily strolled down to an exposed part of Itachi's neck and instinctively massaged into the tense flash. The demon shark wasn't sure if the technique was working but he was barely aware he was doing anything to begin with. Regardless, Kisame continued the motion until Itachi raised his dark head, causing Kisame's to slide from the neck to the young Uchiha's face. A blue thumb swept over the mix of dry tears and blood on the stone carved face.

"You alright in there, Itachi?" A nod came from the rigid Uchiha.

"My head hurts". _Everything should hurt in your state,_Kisame thought. Without looking away, the demon shark reached into his pocket and pulled out a small rag he normally he normally used for keeping his knives and needles clean and brought it to Itachi's stained face. Neither said a word. Neither barely blinked as Kisame carefully cleaned away the mess. When Kisame finished scrubbing he was taken aback a little when Itachi outstretched his cold arms, almost shyly. Kisame found himself doing the same things only taking it that little step further. The Uchiha seemed too out of it to really know what he was doing but the shark demon wasn't exactly sure he was thinking clear either. Despite that, he chose to to take hold of Itachi's forearms and pull the younger ninja's weight until it fell into the elder. He chose to hold Itachi close to him and even let a hand return to the young Uchiha's neck, sensing it must be easing the pain the younger man in the demon shark's arms must be feeling. Words of comfort Kisame had never spoken before in his life were being whispered to Itachi, softly and slowly. The older man could have asked why the Uchiha had cried; why he tried to tear his eyes own eyes out and why he was so.....scared. The probability was likely that Itachi would even get an answer because Itachi had already let so many guards down already. However, Kisame still had too much respect for Itachi. If his friend didn't want to say anything, then Kisame would keep it that was. If not then.....who know? Ninjas are the natural keeper of secrets, especially their own.

"You're warm, Kisame", came a low and worn out voice. But what if that was where this whole problem had started?

"Itachi? Is there something you want to tell me?" The younger shrunk a little. A while passes, an eternity in ninja time which, Kisame figures was the signal that Itachi didn't want to talk about it/ fair enough. It's not like shark had any skills in the consoling department anyway.

"I can't take it any more" Kisame the grip on his vest return. "I'm too weak". Now there was something that Kisame thought no-one would dare think, let alone hear it from the Uchiha clan killer. Deep, dark eyes peered up from their hiding place and stared into the beady shark-like eyes. The younger etched closer, tilting his head in an odd angle. "I'm so weak" It was the faintest of touches but it still hit Kisame like a lightening jutsu. He braced both his own and Itachi's weight on his armsas those young lips were presses against his own. When the contact broke, Itachi buried his face into Kisame's shoulder.

"I'm sorry but.....will you rub my neck again?" The voice was so pleading and full of need that Kisame nearly forget about that kiss.

"Stubborn weasel". Kisame did bring his hands back to Itachi's neck but only to pull it close and return the kiss. For some reason, the thought that Itachi would feel cold to the touch crossed Kisame's mind. Maybe it was the pale, almost ivory tone of his skin or the ice-like stare the Uchiha could project though his deadly eyes. Instead, the younger was like a luke-warm drink flowing down the demon sharks throat. Large, blue hands founds themselves running their way though black locks, feeling the perspiration caused by the head of the fire slip between them. Suddenly, Itachi threw himself against the older ninja, forcing them both to the ground. Kisame grimaced at the vicious grip biting into his shoulders. Itachi was pressing down to hard, he was gonna wear out any energy he's managed to salvage in his disturbed sleep. Luckily, it was that little factor that allowed Kisame to overpower the Uchiha and overturn the body weight.

Kisame stared down, his won grip around Itachi's biceps keeping them pinned down. Looking back up was the face Kisame had grown so accustomed to that he believed it was the only face Itachi had. Although, seeing it now seemed so out of place. _What is going on in that fucked up mind of your, Uchiha? _ Why had Itachi shut down all of a sudden? Neither of the two ninja#s considered their partnership to anything special, other than they were only pair in the Akatsuki who didn't argue every five minutes. Yet, something new and strange was appearing tonight and only Kisame was allowed to see it. Now, the younger had closed it away again and may even try to act like it had never happened.

"No, Itachi" A brief waver of shock crossed over Itachi's features, like the word 'no' was a foreign concept. "Quit taking charge for fucking once would you?" The tight grasp loosened, leaving Itachi's arms to lay back above his head while Kisame sat back against the legs beneath him. "You'll probably kill me for saying this but...just let go already will you? You don't _need _to do everything to stay in control. You're allowed to feel weak". Kisame clenched his eyes and braced himself, turning his face away in hopes Itachi might not fully break his jaw.

"Hmmph!" a vice-like grip suddenly latched itself around Kisame's torso. Drops of hit liquid, that the demon shark Instinctively thought was acid, rolled down his blue neck. A smaller body as pressing into him, shaking and....crying?

"Ssshhhh" It a new but near instant reaction from the Shark Demon. This night was already fucked up so the awkwardness had settled down a little by now. So he help Itachi close, letting the cries pour over him and even picked up a slow rocking rhythm. It felt strangely satisfying to hear Itachi cry and more so to be the one comforting him or that could have been the sadist in him. There was odd sense of inner contentment form being affectionate but it could have been the relief of not having his face bashed in.

"Kis-hic-kisam-hic-kisame?" Hopefully the word would only ever come into Kisame's mind once in his lifetime but 'cute' was definitely that little moment.

"Yeah?" Itachi pulled back a little, still clinging to the loose fabric of the blue man's vet. Another strange thought occurred in the demon shark's mind but, Itachi's watered eyes, dripping nose and quivering lips looked so....alluring. Their kisses were tender and light. With each soft patter, Kisame lowered their bodies down to the ground. Those odd coloured hand were loving the sensation of touching Uchiha skin. He could feel the outline of Itachi's ponytail trailing the centre of his pale, bare back. They had to come loose. Kisame snapped the band that released a wave of black ink across the red clouds of their cloaks. It created an impossibly innocent scene around Itachi's surprisingly baby-like face.

Kisame's heart was beating madly inside his chest, throbbing at each sexual act he performing on this......beautiful man beneath him. Like kissing. The demon shark had never kissed anyone with passion before or he didn't have to pay for either and it felt amazing. To have Itachi's tongue mix an swirl against his own was so fucking arousing. Kisame had no idea this kind of feeling existed and he wanted oh so much more of it. He wanted to see more of those rare and...cute faces Itachi could make. Okay, maybe he could think it a second time. Give the guy a break. The aqua toned man let his long, pink tongue trace lines all along Itachi's pulsing jugular vein. The lower it travelled , the more it sampled lapping away at the indents of fine muscle and the two rosy mounds swelling with desire. A lower lip was at the mercy of Itachi's teeth and the eyes were closed tight but Itachi's blushing cheeks were a dead give away to Uchiha's embarrassment. Although, that wasn't the only sign. Kisame could almost smell the stimulation. Kisame brought one large palm to Itachi's crotch, using his thumb and forefinger to slowly outline the shape of the Uchiha's cock.

"Ahh.....as...nnhhn..." the younger was shivering but not from chills.

"You're very sensitive down here, Itachi", Kisame droned while hooking his thumbs into the waist line of the concealing undergarments. The demon shark made the movement slow and deliberate, dragging the rough material against the foreskin until it sprung back with a slap. The Uchiha gasped aloud. Yup, very sensitive. "You don't touch yourself much do you?" Long, callous fingers curled around the bass of the shaft and gave a few strokes. "You should. It would relieve a lot of the tension".

Kisame lowered himself down, bringing his marine lips close to the darkening skin he had his beady eyes on. "I think I'd like to see that some day"

"AH!" Kisame had to hold Itachi's hips still as he took the Uchiha's cock in one, quick and wet mouthful. The taste was odd, like soft meat wrapped in a thin layer of seaweed. The blue man caressed the delicacy, letting the opening of his mouth linger at the head while he used his and to rub the shaft like you would a stick to kindling. Kisame could feel the embers of heat burning within Itachi's member, begging for cooling relief. "Kisame! Wait...hnnn...too..ah...too close!" Kisame removed his mouth from the excitement, careful bot to cut anything whit his sharp set of teeth but, continuing to play with the tube of flesh to keep Itachi writing.

"What's wrong, Itachi? Aren't you enjoying it?" If Kisame was in other state of mind he would have never spoke to Itachi in such a tone but the lust was quite overpowering and the feeling of having a glimpse of power over the Uchiha was very seductive.

"Fuck me" Now that definitely cause Kisame to stop. His own eyes widened as much tiny sized one physically could and his pre-cum stained lips hung open a little. The shark demon crawled back up until he was eye to eye with Itachi.

"Say it again". Kisame winced when a sharp hand grasped his crotch. The demon shark hadn't realised how hard he was but it felt really fucking good to have Itachi touch him, even roughly.

"Fuck. Me. With that big and hard, blue cock. Hard" Kisame wasn't sure who was being molested more but, when those words were left to hang in the air, what else could the demon Shark do but give his Itachi what he wanted. And give it he would. He'd give more that the could ever hope for.

Out of the blue, Kisame clutched Itachi by the shoulder and flipped the lithe body over on all fours. Almost immediately, a pair of strong, blue hands gripped bare hips and slammed them into a, still clothed but noticeably hard, lower half. Kisame ground his pelvis against that bare backside and leaned over the smaller body to whisper in its ear.

"Like this? He breathed heavily and hotly. "Would you like me to bend you over like a dog, Itachi? How _bad _ do you want _fucked_?" An arm suddenly wrapped itself around Kisame's neck and pulled the dirty talker in close for a hot kiss. It was like two sets of words to Kisame; one side was giving in and begging for the contact while the other was attempting to steal back some form of dominance. Kisame was only listening to the one that wanted him. The one that wanted to be banged senseless. The one that wanted feel the older ninja inside him.

As if it had just been summoned, Kisame spotted the white tub if ointment just in front of them. Perfect. He didn't really like the idea of taking Itachi completely dry. Not while the guy was still I'll at least. The improvised lube was nearly invisible against Itachi's ivory skin. The heavy scent of vapours reminded Kisame of the genuine gesture of kindness he had done earlier but this was a wicked and dirty deed. As the demon shark unbuckled his belt, he could have sworn he saw every muscle in Itachi's back tremble as the sound of clinking metal. There was a long and loud breadth of relief from the older man as his member stood erect in the free air instead of cooped up tight and away from that lovely, lubed up ass. Kisame lined his deep blue cock next to that wet cleft, sweeping up and down to guide himself to the mark. Once again, he gripped those pale hips and with one thrust, he took Itachi in one, deep and rough penetration.

"Shhhhhiiiit!!" IT was the most unbearable yet blissful feeling Kisame had ever felt. The intense and sensual heat combined with an agonising tightness. It wasn't he took a good number of deep gasps that Kisame remembered he hadn't actually _prepared _Itachi to take anything inside his young and practically virgin body.

"Ita....Itachi!" Gods, it's so fucking hot. "You alright?"

"Move", came a strangled croak of a voice.

"What?" Kisame tried to lean forward to hear better and must have done something along the way to cause the Uchiha to buck into him. "Fuck!" That felt really good.

"Move. Please. Just MOVE!" Kisame kept his chest on top of Itachi's back, letting his hips do most of the work. It tool a few thrusts before the blue man could fully sheath himself repeatedly because Itachi was god-damn tight. The familiar tingling of climax were tantalising their way through Kisame's cock, ready to fill that empty space it could get enough of. But, not before Kisame saw one more thing. Just one more thing to push him right over the edge because there would likely never be another chance. He coiled his arms around Itachi's chest, bringing their weights upright and still keeping the fuck rhythm going.

"Touch yourself, Itachi", he panted. "I want to feel how good I do with me inside _you!_" Kisame made sure to thrust extra hard on that last word. "Touch yourself" The helpless Uchiha obeyed, taking hold of his dripping erection with both hands and vigorously did what Kisame told him to do. The demon shark watched in the same way he would his live prey as Itachi masturbated. The demon shark was lapping up the sight of those deadly hands, clamped and quivered when globs of thick white essence oozed between the fingers. Kisame felt like the life was being squeezed out him, literally. His breathing halted and his chest nearly ripped open as this incredible wave of electricity jolted through his spine. Everything suddenly felt like it was replaced with led weights but Kisame had never felt so high in his life.

XXXX

the evening had stretched was into mid-morning. The only creatures who braved the flooding weather were the birds ready to snatch up the worms squirming to the surface for air. It was Itachi's twitching nose that stirred him from his deep slumber. His inner clock told him how late he's slept in, something he wasn't used to, but he couldn't care less. He sat up and stretched his arms high, feeling an odd looseness in his neck muscles.

"You look better". A small fire was burning with an old pot hanging above it brewing something that smelled very appetising. Before Itachi could say anything, a loud growl echoed/ The young Uchiha stared at his bare stomach and patted it. A moment later, a large blue hand help out a a makeshift bowl, its contents steaming.

"You made cabbage soup?" Kisame looked away like he embarrassed by the gesture for some reason.

"I know cabbage is you favourite and it's good for you anyway. Be...besides, you should eat more right now. You're getting thin" If Kisame had been looking he might have seen that smile Itachi had beamed as the Uchiha took the bowl from him. It was really good soup to boost. A few silent moments went by with Kisame staring out the cave entrance.

"Hey, Itachi?"

"Hmmm?" Itachi hummed as he gulped down the last of the juicy cabbage that Kisame most likely stole form some poor farmers garden.

"It doesn't look like that rain will let up any time soon and you're only a little better. So....I think we should spend another night here. Just to be safe". This time, Kisame did look to see if Itachi might agree. He got a special affirmation as a bare bare naked Uchiha crawled on all fours towards the shark demon and kisses just under the closed gills.

"I see no harm in that"


End file.
